Harry Potter and the Stone Wand
by Star of the Sea
Summary: **Sequel to Harry Potter and the Jade Heart** Harry's 6th year. Hogwarts has new Potions and Magical Creatures professors. One of the death eaters returns to Hogwarts. What more can I say? Please R/R!
1. Missing

This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Jade Heart (Year 5 at Hogwarts). You should probably read that first so you know what has happened thus far. It's not required. You can probably figure out what happened if you are that perceptive. Oh, just read my first story, will you? And review as well, please. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: You should know what's mine and what's Rowling's. If you don't, why are you even reading this?!  
  
Harry Potter and the Stone Wand  
Chapter 1  
"Missing"  
  
Harry Potter sat with his head back and eyes closed. Ron Weasley sat across from him happily munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Eurgh!" he said, spitting a bean into his hand. "Tastes worse than real vomit." Harry looked at Ron and smiled. They hadn't talked at all over the summer except for at the very beginning when Harry sent Ron an owl asking him how he was. Ron didn't reply. Instead he just sent Harry a present on his birthday with a very cheerful card. Harry accepted that and decided Ron otherwise wanted to be left alone and didn't want to talk about what had happened at the end of last term.  
  
Harry on the otherhand wanted to talk until his throat was dry, but he had no one to talk to. He could have talked to Sirius Black, his godfather, or Remus Lupin, one of his former teachers, but that was not the type of discussion he needed. He needed to talk to Cho Chang, the person he thought about all summer. She was in no condition to have a civil conversation with him though.  
  
The summer had been a quiet torture for Harry. All he could do was dwell on that one night and wonder what was going on with three people whom he cared about deeply. Sirius and Lupin knew what had happened, and they tried to cheer Harry up, but at the same time they were busy preparing for what seemed to be an even bigger battle than Harry had anticipated. The stakes were now higher, and the enemy was more powerful.  
  
"I wonder if they are going to appoint new prefects. You know, to replace the others," said Ron, picking out odd colored beans.  
  
"I suppose they would," replied Harry.  
  
"Wow. Who would have ever known you'd be a prefect?" Harry gave Ron a questioning look. "Well, it's between you, me, and Neville. You definitely have better grades than us." Harry just smiled, knowing that was true. "Remember during our first year when we found that mirror?" Harry nodded. "Remember how I was head boy and Quidditch captain? Well, looks like I saw your future." He looked down at his hands for a moment then gave Harry a profound look. "You know what? I bet if I looked into that mirror now, I would see something different."  
  
"What would you see?" asked Harry, although he had a feeling what it would be.  
  
Ron thought a moment. "I would see us, you know, when we first looked into the mirror, only I would see us just as we had been. Our first year before You-Know-Who came back to power, when we still had our friends." Ron paused. "What would you see? Would you still see your family?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes. I probably would." He didn't add that he considered the Weasleys, Sirius, and Lupin as part of his family. Hermione and Cho would sooner kill him, but he still cared about them.  
  
The Welcoming Feast was not as festive as it had been the previous years. Everyone looked upon the first years with great sympathy. They were all so naive and innocent, not knowing what laid before them. After the sorting they all talked and ate, and for a while everything seemed normal. When the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "I want to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. A few reminders and announcements. The forbidden forest as always is off limits to all students. Students are not to enter Hogsmeade except for scheduled weekend visits and you must have permission. We have temporarily appointed new teachers. Professor Snape and Hagrid had to step down from teaching for the time being, but will return as soon as possible. Our new Care of Magical Creatures professor hasn't arrived yet, but everyone, please welcome Professor Parsons, your new Potions teacher." Everyone clapped halfheartedly. She looked a lot less severe than Snape, but she still looked like a Slytherin. "However, Professor Vector will be in charge of Slytherin house for the time being." The Slytherins did not look pleased at all by this news. "Classes start tomorrow. Hopefully our missing teacher will be here by then. All of you to bed!"  
  
The Great Hall emptied at once. When Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, McGonnagall rounded up the entire house. "Attention, Gryffindors!" she said as they all gathered around. "First off I want to congratulate the newest prefects." The whole common room applauded. "And I need to appoint new sixth year prefects because under unfortunate circumstances all sixth year prefects will not be returning to Hogwarts. Therefore, it is my pleasure to announce Harry Potter and Parvati Patil as your newest prefects." They all applauded again. "Congratulations to the both of you. We would have informed you sooner, but we were hoping there wouldn't be a need to," she said very quietly and solemnly. Harry nodded in understandment. Parvati was completely oblivious as to what she meant.   
  
McGonnagall left the tower and they all preceded to their rooms. Inside the sixth year boys' dormitory were five four-posters. Harry looked at Ron, who had the same surprised look on his face. They had assumed there would only be three. Dean's and Seamus' remained hauntingly abandoned. Harry and Ron tried to procede as normal for Neville's sake. It would be better if he didn't know what had happened. The whole school was informed that Dean had passed away, much the same way when Dumbledore had to inform them about Cedric Diggory's demise. Only with Dean, details of his death were not disclosed.  
  
They all got dressed and went to bed. "Good night, Neville. Night, Ron."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Harry woke up the next morning well-rested having gone to bed so early. He put on his glasses and saw that Ron's bed was empty, but his school robes were still slung over his trunk. Harry looked around and saw the drapes on Dean's bed closed. He carefully opened them up and saw Ron peacefully curled up beneath the covers. 


	2. Veneficium

Harry Potter and the Stone Wand  
Chapter 2  
"Veneficium"  
  
The first week of classes had been a unique one. That year was the first year Harry did not have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. For once, their professor was quite normal and therefore stuck around for another year. On Tuesday they had Care of Magical Creatures, and they met their new teacher...  
  
"Fleur?!" asked Ron in utter disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" They had gathered by the lake, and a few minutes later approached a beautiful, silver-haired girl.  
  
"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! I will be taking over for 'Agrid for ze time being. I am Professor Delacour," she said just beaming with excitement. Harry stopped paying attention to what she was saying and got lost in his own thoughts. He remembered Fleur telling him she wanted to teach at Hogwarts to improve her English, but he never expected she would considering how much she criticized the school.  
  
The second surprise came with the other new teacher, Professor Parsons. When Harry first saw her, he thought she would be a lot like Snape, favoring the Slytherins of course. Maybe it was just her uncanny resemblance to him that threw Harry off. She had black hair as well, but it wasn't greasy like Snape's and it was much longer. She had the same hooked nose, but it didn't look as bad on her face. Harry wondered if they were related or if it was just a coincidence among potions teachers.  
  
They had potions with the Slytherins on Friday afternoon. Professor Parsons was already brewing up something in a massive cauldron, which stood on the floor and reached her waist, when they filed into the classroom. She was wearing black robes with red trim and a stern look on her face. If Snape and McGonnagall ever had a child together, she would have been the result.  
  
The students took their seats and sat there in silence while she continued to stir the contents of the cauldron. She would occasionally look up at them without cracking a smile. After twenty minutes of this, she stopped stirring and looked around the room. "I am Professor Parsons. I will be filling in for Professor Snape, while he takes care of other business. I don't know how much time that will give me, so for our first lesson, I thought we would jump right in and learn about my favorite potion. Everyone, please come up one at a time and fill your own cauldrons halfway up with my own special mixture." One by one the students went up and ladelled the clear, blue steaming potion into their own cauldrons and sat back down. Harry carefully sniffed the contents of his cauldron hoping the steam wasn't poison. It smelled like nothing.  
  
"I have already placed on your desks a list of ingredients you will be adding. You want to be extremely careful when measuring because the slightest difference could produce the most dreadful side effects."  
  
"I hope we don't have to test this stuff," Ron whispered to Harry. "I'd feel really bad for Neville." Harry looked over and saw a downtrodden look on Neville's face.  
  
"Actually, Ron, you all *will* be testing your potions at the end of the class," she said. Ron gulped. "But don't worry," she said, with reassurance only in her voice, "no matter how bad your potions turn out, the effects will wear off. Just be glad this is your last class of the week."  
  
They all got started cutting up leaves and measuring powders [hm...sounds like they are cooking, huh?]. Harry's potion kept changing colors every time he added a new ingredient. He felt a slight stinging in his stomach because of this. He just hoped the potion didn't start to change consistency. It remained very watery and kept steaming slightly. The potion became less and less as the steam came off it. With all the ingredients added, the potion filled about a quarter of his cauldron.  
  
When twenty minutes remained in the class, Professor Parsons stood up and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "You should all be done by now. If you aren't, well, then we'll see what happens. Pick up the straws next to you and have at it!"   
  
Harry picked up a yellow twisty straw that was on the table and raised his eyebrow. "I thought only muggles used these," he said to Ron.  
  
"Well, I've never seen a straw like this before," he said, as he examined his own straw which was looped like a tornado. They both put their straws into their cauldrons. "One, two, three..." Harry drank up his entire potion without stopping in case it tasted awful, but it had a nice lemony flavour. "Not bad," said Ron, licking his lips. "Tastes like cherries."  
  
"Mine tastes like lemonade," said Harry. "I wonder what it's supposed to do."  
  
Professor Parsons watched as they all finished off their potions. Then a smile spread across her face. "Everyone, wands in hand please." Harry found this very unusual; they never used their wands during potions. "Let's try a simple charm. Try to summon something to you, anything you want, on the count of three. One, two, three."  
  
"Accio!" exclaimed the students all at different times. Many things sparked, and a couple of tiny bottles blew up, but nothing else had moved. Harry looked at the book he tried to summon; it laid perfectly flat, unprovoked.  
  
Professor Parsons walked over to a broken vile on the shelf. "Who tried summoning this?" she asked.  
  
"I did, professor," said Pansy Parkinson, proudly. She obviously thought she had done something better than the others. Hers had at least moved.  
  
"I see." She continued around the room picking up random things that had sparked or shifted and asked who the summoners were. Then she examined everyone closely as though deciding something. "Twenty-five points to Gryffindor. Eighteen points to Slytherin. You all could have picked up an easy fifty points for your houses had you been a bit more careful with your measurements. Miss Parkinson, potion making is an art, not a sport. Take your time in the future." Pansy's face fell. "Now, can anyone tell me what the potion does? Ten extra points if you know the name."  
  
One of the Slytherins raised his hand. "It quenches your thirst," he said, and the other students laughed.  
  
"Well, I suppose it does do that, but if that's what you require, you're much better off with pumpkin juice. Anyone else?"  
  
Harry decided to take a stab at it. "It ruins your ability to do magic."  
  
"Close enough. It's called Veneficium Pop. Actually, the 'pop' part is mine." She blushed with pride. "It's a relatively new potion. It's only been around for two hundred years. There have been variations of it. The ingredients you added were all a part of the original potion. Many witches and wizards have brewed their own, which turned out to have long term side effects. Why aren't you all writing this down?   
  
"My grandmother created a Veneficium that has proven to be most effective, and so far no known side effects have happened. I used her recipe to make Veneficium Pop. Veneficium used to be very concentrated and had to be added to something, but usually made the liquid completely different, so it was obvious it had been tampered with. I created a drink that, when mixed with Veneficium, would produce a tasty treat. All of you probably tasted something different. That's the beauty of my creation." She beamed at them all.   
  
"Oh, right. The purpose. I forgot. Well, the purpose of Veneficium was to rid someone of their magical powers for a short while. It's not common because few people can make it or know how to make it, and you have to be quite cunning in order to get someone to consume it. If someone were to slip you some, not much would happen. You wouldn't be able to do magic for a while, not a huge deal really."  
  
Lavender raised her hand. "So we wouldn't be able to make potions?"  
  
"Anyone can make potions. Muggles just don't know how to. If they were taught, they could even make Veneficium." She paused and thought about it. "That would be quite dreadful though. Well, looks like we've run out of time. I want you all to write about your weekend. I want to know how it was not to use magic in Hogwarts, and when you got your powers back. The more detailed, the better. Good day." 


	3. Friday the 13th

Harry Potter and the Stone Wand  
Chapter 3  
"Friday the 13th"  
  
"She had you all drink something that has made you unable to do any magic?" asked Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Rotten trick really," said Ron, waving his wand around absentmindedly.  
  
"We're not allowed to do magic during holidays, so I don't really see the difference," said Harry. "Check."  
  
"It's different!" exclaimed Ron. "Everyone else can do magic! Someone could attack us in the halls and we'd be defenseless!"  
  
"We're not allowed to do magic in the halls either," said Ginny. "Check mate. I win."  
  
Harry looked at her and grinned. "Must run in the family."  
  
Ron stood up and tossed his wand in the chair. "What kind of crazy potion is that anyway?! Now anyone can rid everyone of all their magical powers!!! And she had us make our own?! What was she thinking?! She could have caused serious damage!!! Ten years from now I could be apparating and I'll just disappear!!! And it will be her fault!!!! How could she do this to me?!" He flopped down in a chair all huffy puffy.  
  
"Not everything runs in the family," she said.  
  
Harry thought Ron was overreacting a bit. The potion wore off in time for their Monday classes. Harry couldn't wait for Friday. For the first time ever, he was looking forward to Potions. He just had so many questions about Veneficium.  
  
But first they had Divination on Thursday. "Welcome, class!" said Professor Trewlaney as she wistfully entered the classroom. "Today we will be using all that we have learned thus far in order to predict what tomorrow will be like. You do know what tomorrow is, don't you?" she asked when she saw all the blank looks. "Friday the thirteenth!" she exclaimed. There were a few gasps and a few moans. "Everyone, take out your charts. We'll start our predictions with the aid of the stars."  
  
By the end of the class, Trewlaney had seen Harry in danger, Ron in distress, and Neville running for his life. Harry thought she predicted pretty much the same fate for them, just worded them differently.  
  
"Rubbish," scoffed Ron as they made their way to the common room. "Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. Friday the thirteenth. With her it doesn't matter what day it is. Harry, you seem to be in danger every day of your life."  
  
The next day, Harry made it to Potions just fine, as did Ron and Neville. He eagerly sat in the dungeon-like classroom waiting for class to begin. Professor Parsons emerged from Snape's office and stood by his table. "Please bring your essays up and grab a satin scarf."  
  
When everyone was back in their seats, she said, "Alright. Today we are going to make a potion that requires its ingredients to be filtered--yes, Harry?" Harry had abruptly raised his hand.  
  
"Aren't we going to discuss Veneficium Pop?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"Oh. I suppose we could. I just had you make the potion last week for fun and practice. It's not something you really have to remember."  
  
"Then why did we take notes on it?" Pansy asked, bitterly.  
  
"You need to know about it, but you don't need to remember how to make it. In fact, you won't know how to make it because all the key ingredients were premade by me. It is a dangerous potion when made by inept wizards. There was no danger for you all since you only made half the potion. I guess I didn't explain it very well." She put down the purple scarf in her hands. "You all are wizards and witches because you have magic in your blood. Whether you are halfblood, pureblood, or muggleborn, you are all similarly magical. Veneficium affects this and basically acts as a cover. A proper potion will flow through you and hinder your magical abilities. Kind of like how poison can make you sick. If the potion is not made properly, it could act more like a virus causing permanent damage. I made the part that can do this. I obviously wouldn't put you all in that kind of danger. But it's extremely rare for it to act like a virus. It's not easy to rid someone of their magic permanently or damage them somehow. Usually the long term effects are inabilities to apparate properly (Harry smiled at Ron.) or do certain charms or something simple like that. Stuff like that are already common problems among some magic folk. Not a huge deal.  
  
"The complications that come with Veneficium usually prevents people from attempting to make it on their own. My grandmother was very talented with potions, which is how she came to perfect it. I wanted to continue her work. It's quite fascinating really, turning wizards and witches into muggles for a short while."  
  
"Why?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why even make this potion? If no one uses it or it really doesn't have any importance, why bother?"  
  
"Why bother learning cheering charms? Do you really need magic to be happy?" Parvati looked confused. "Miss Patil, there is always a purpose, always a reason for something. Veneficium is highly regulated by the Ministry of Magic because of what it can do. Just because it is seldom used does not mean it can't be useful."  
  
"If it's highly regulated, why were you allowed to give it to all of us?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Because I am the one who creates it. I am responsible for it. I guess it's safe to tell all of you that I am making a batch for the ministry to test at Azkaban. They have decided it is necessary to take further actions seeing as how Sirius Black is still at large. If the prisoners are given Veneficium Pop regularly, they'll have no way of escaping. Does that satisfy you, Miss Patil?" Parvati nodded slightly. "Good. Now, Harry, what else would you like to know about it?"  
  
Harry was still stuck on her mentioning Sirius. "Uh...nothing."  
  
At dinner, everyone was anxiously discussing classes. "Was anyone else totally confused in Potions?" asked Neville.  
  
"Completely. She was talking in circles," said Ron. "One moment she said the potion was dangerous and the next she said the side effects are no big deal. I don't think she quite knows what she's talking about."  
  
"Well, I think she meant it is potentially dangerous, but it's also very hard to seriously damage someone's magical powers," said Harry.  
  
"See? She has you contradicting yourself as well! She's definitely mental. I don't think the ministry should trust her to make a 'potentially dangerous' potion."  
  
Harry decided to change the subject. "I didn't know that people in the magic world were superstitious," he said, thinking about Trewlaney.  
  
"Well, most aren't. There is of course the occasional weirdo."  
  
"I remember one Friday the thirteenth," said Neville, "my uncle crashed into a tree, while flying on a broom."  
  
"That's just a coincidence. Not really out of the ordinary," said Ron, unconvinced. "Friday the thirteenth is just like any other day."  
  
As though right on cue, a familiar but unwanted face sat down across from them next to Neville. "Hi, Ron, Harry, Neville. How was your holiday?" 


	4. Losing Control

Harry Potter and the Stone Wand  
Chapter 4  
"Losing Control"  
  
Harry and Ron leapt up from their seats and immediately got their wands out, pointing them directly at the person. The whole hall turned to see what was going on. All the teachers stood up in surprise and headed over to them.  
  
"Leave now, death eater," Harry said, threateningly.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" said Dumbledore as he approached them. He caught Harry's and Ron's wands, but immediately the two of them started to jump over the table. It took a few teachers to grab them and calm them down, well, hold them back at least.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Ron, obviously forgetting whom he was talking to.  
  
"What is he doing here? He's a traitor! You can't trust him! What is he doing here!" demanded Harry. Both he and Ron were struggling to get away from the six teachers holding on to them.  
  
"Calm down, Harry. Please get Madame Pomfrey here," Dumbledore said to Professor Flitwick. He turned to the other teachers, "Let's take these two out of the hall." He lead them to one of the rooms behind the head table. The last and only time Harry had been in there was when he had been declared the fourth champion two years ago. Harry and Ron were still kicking and screaming like six year olds, and the teachers hadn't let go of them. "Both of you need to calm down." They weren't kicking as hard, but they were still struggling to get away. They calmed down due to exhaustion rather than Dumbledore's wishes. Good enough. "We know all about what happened and what he did, but I believe in giving people second chances. You two of all people should know that."  
  
"But he's guilty and you know it!" said Harry.  
  
"He has admitted to his faults and wrongdoings."  
  
"Why? How can you trust him? It's a trick!"  
  
"Harry, it is not my place to tell you why. If he chooses to tell you, you should ask him. Both of you need to control yourselves better or you will be no better than Voldemort's followers." With that, Dumbledore went back into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had stopped struggling and the teachers eased their grip on them.  
  
Madame Pomfrey entered the room holding two goblets. "Here. Drink these." Harry took his goblet and chugged it down. It tasted strangely like...  
  
"Fruit punch?! Why did you give us Veneficium Pop?" Ron's eyes widened and looked down at his empty cup horrified.  
  
"To keep the two of you from accidentally attacking fellow students. Both of you were acting quite hysterical."  
  
"We aren't the ones you should be giving this to!"  
  
"Harry, don't tell me how to do my job. I think it would be best if you two headed straight to your dormitory and get some sleep. No arguing," she said holding her hands up as they were about to complain. Harry paused then headed out of the room, motioning Ron to follow.  
  
They made their way out to the Entrance Hall, escaping all the stares. They were so angry and in shock, they didn't say a word to each other.   
  
"'Arry!" called someone behind them. Fleur had emerged from a corridor. "'Ow are you two?"  
  
"We're alright," Harry lied.  
  
"Are ze both of you enjoying Care of Magical Creatures?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
"Sure. You're going a great job," said Harry, although he wished Hagrid would return soon.  
  
"You don't look so well."  
  
"Oh, um...yeah, food poisoning. Ron and I were just heading back to Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Zen I will see you later." Fleur waved them goodbye as they headed in separate directions. They had barely taken two steps when another person stopped them. Professor Parsons had just come out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Good. You're still here. I would like a word with you."  
  
"What? Are you gonna trick us into taking more of your ridiculous potion?" asked Ron. Harry was completely surprised at Ron's blatant disrespect towards a professor.  
  
Professor Parsons didn't get angry nor crack a smile. "It was Madame Pomfrey's decision to give it to you. I'm sorry you don't like being the test subjects for my potion, but maybe you need to control those tempers better."  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" cried Ron. "He deserves to get his head blasted off!"  
  
"Does he really? And what did he do to you that was so terrible?" she asked.  
  
Ron paused. He didn't want to say.  
  
"He was a death eater!" said Harry. "He most likely still is!"  
  
She sighed looking very disappointed. "I was informed that the two of you know about Professor Snape and how he was a death eater once. Am I right?" She took their silence as a yes. "For the past fifteen years, he has shown no signs of deceit. I guarantee he is not a death eater, which only proves that people can and do change."  
  
"Do you know why Snape left the death eaters?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I figured it out on my own. If you knew the reason, you too would believe that Severus would never go back to Voldemort's side."  
  
"Well, I want to know why Dumbledore trusts that no good git! What has he done to earn anyone's trust?"  
  
"I'm assuming we are not talking about Professor Snape anymore. I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't know why. You trust Dumbledore, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Then trust his judgement of other people."  
  
The school started pouring out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron remained where they were standing, while everyone looked at them like they had just escaped a mental institution. The Gryffindors came out last. And there he was walking with Neville. Harry and Ron lost control again and jumped him.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"That is it!" yelled Professor Parsons. "Mobiliarbus!" Harry and Ron were yanked away and through the crowd. Professor Parsons kept her wand on them all the way to the prefects' bathroom. "Dandelion." They entered and she threw them into the large bathtub, which had been filled with ice cold water.  
  
"Dammit! What did you do that for?!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Mr. Weasley. Once you two cool off you can go to your dormitory. If I hear about one more outburst, detentions for both of you." She left them to wade in the water shocked and angry.  
  
Ron let out a yell of frustration as he smacked the water with his fists, splashing water all over the place and in Harry's face. Harry calmly floated in the water thinking about what could have made Dumbledore trust Snape and trust Seamus. 


	5. Helpful Advice

Harry Potter and the Stone Wand  
Chapter 5  
"Helpful Advice"  
  
Ron and Harry gave up any attempts to beat Seamus into a bloody pulp. The rest of the school seemed to accept the fact that he had returned. Dumbledore had not informed them, nor did they find out on their own, about what had happened to all the sixth year prefects. Harry had expected Seamus to take the role of prefect once again, but McGonnagall decided to keep Harry as prefect.  
  
"Probably doesn't trust him either," said Ron.  
  
Harry didn't mind remaining as school prefect. They had many responsibilities, but he was very lax about them. "Don't want to turn into Percy or Hermione," he said. He frowned realizing that Hermione's stressful year had absolutely nothing to do with being a prefect. He fumbled with his badge, which was in a very inconspicuous place. Parvati on the otherhand wore hers in plain site and walked around with an air of importance.  
  
"If Hermione ever returns, there's no way she's taking this from me," Parvati had said to Lavender really loudly in the common room one day.  
  
"If Hermione ever returns, I'll give Parvati a room full of prefect badges," said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron avoided Seamus as much as possible, and let him know that they were avoiding him. Whenever they saw him, they glared. Seamus would smile back meekly. A lot of glaring went on considering Seamus was in all of their classes. Professor Parsons watched those two very carefully during Potions.  
  
"Ahem!" she said. "Eyes up here." Harry and Ron gave Seamus one last glare and looked to the front of the classroom. Professor Parsons had a look of pity on her face. "As I was saying, next week we will be working with dry potions. Please read about them in your books prior to next week's class. There will be a short quiz. I'm letting you all out early today to get started. I imagine you won't be studying when Halloween comes. Have a good weekend." The class left happy feeling lucky to have gotten out of class an hour early. "Weasley. Potter. May I have a word?" They reluctantly sat down. "You two are going to have ulcers soon. You need to stop boring holes in Seamus' head." They didn't say anything. "He is on our side now, and now is not the time to make enemies. There are many witches and wizards out there fighting the real enemy. Their goal is not to kill the death eaters, so if any of them return to our side, you should be thankful and accept them back. Hating Seamus won't improve anything. Do either of you feel better staying angry at him? Do you wish him to return to Voldemort?" Harry didn't feel better. He knew being angry with Seamus wouldn't change anything, but that didn't change the fact that Harry wanted him to be punished.  
  
"No," they both answered.  
  
"No one else knows about what happened. And I think it would be best if they didn't know, so you need to change your behavior or else everyone will start to suspect something. Understand?" They nodded. "Good."  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Ron.  
  
She looked less stern and more sad now. "Dumbledore wants to see you both. I spoke to him this morning and he asked me to tell you when class ended."  
  
Harry and Ron left in a hurry. "Why don't they ever give us the password?" said Harry when they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They stood there anxiously.  
  
"Good. You're here," Dumbledore said behind them. "Mars bars." Harry and Ron both gave Dumbledore different looks. Ron's was one of confusion. "I had some while I was visiting London. Quite tasty really."  
  
They walked up the stairs and into his office. "Please take a seat. I'm afraid I have some bad news. There was an attack last night."  
  
Harry moved to edge of his seat. A look of worry was on his face. "Why didn't you tell us last night? Why are you telling us now?"  
  
"Relax, Harry. It wasn't urgent for you to know, but I thought I should tell you. I waited so that you could focus on your classes today, but according to Professor Parsons it wouldn't have made a difference."  
  
"Where was the attack?" asked Harry, refusing to allow Dumbledore to change the subject.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Did anyone die?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"One of the death eaters."  
  
Harry was completely shocked. Then a wave of horror washed over him. "Do you know who?!"  
  
"No, but I can assure you it was one of the original death eaters." Harry was still trying to swallow this information. "Now that we know they are active, we are all putting up our defenses."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" he asked gesturing to himself and Ron.  
  
"Stay out of trouble. Be more civil with Mr. Finnigan. And don't let the other students know what is going on."  
  
"Why are you telling us and no one else?" asked Ron.  
  
"You two were there, and this involves Harry mostly, which in turn involves you, Ron. It's not going to do any good to worry the others."  
  
"How is Hagrid?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hagrid was not there last night if that's what you are asking." A slight look of relief was on Harry's face. "Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, who shook his head. He had a question he wanted to ask but hadn't intended to. Then it just came out. "Why did you let Seamus return to Hogwarts?" he blurted.  
  
"I told you before that it is not my place to say. Have you tried asking him?" They shook their heads. "Then might I advise the both of you that it will be far easier to ask for the information rather than beat it out of him." 


	6. Magical Muggles

Harry Potter and the Stone Wand  
Chapter 6  
"Magical Muggles"  
  
Harry decided to approach Seamus alone. He didn't feel that Ron was quite the diplomat. It was a week before Halloween, and Seamus was sitting in a chair by the window in the common room. Harry sat down in the chair across from him. Seamus looked up but did not speak.  
  
"All right, Seamus?" asked Harry.  
  
"Since when do you care?" Seamus asked, not in a spiteful way.  
  
"Dumbledore made me realize that I was not being very fair to you. I don't know why you came back, but if your reasons are good enough for Dumbledore, well, then they are good enough for me," he lied. Seamus bought it.  
  
He smiled and said, "I'm glad. I hope we can be friends again." Harry tried to decide whether or not that was sincere. He couldn't tell. Maybe Seamus was a really good actor. It would be a while before Harry could ask Seamus the ever important question. He had to do it at the right time.  
  
Halloween came by very slowly. The students were extremely excited this year. They really needed the feast to take their minds off such a dreary year. The feast was excellent. Ron had surprisingly acted civil in Seamus' company.   
  
The sixth year Gryffindor boys were sleepy from the feast and headed straight for their dormitory. Harry woke up in the middle of the night, wide awake. He went to pour himself some water from the pitcher next to the window. He looked around and felt compelled to look at the Marauder's Map. He laid it out on his bed and watched for any little moving dots. He saw a tiny red dot labelled "Albus Dumbledore" walking back to the castle from the direction of Hogsmeade. Harry went to the window and saw the headmaster outside. Dumbledore looked up at Harry and gave a small wave. Harry waved back. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come down.   
  
He wondered if that's what it was because students were not allowed to wander the castle at night, but he can't very well get in trouble if Dumbledore requested that he join him. Harry put on his robe and shoes and headed out. About five minutes later he was outside. Sitting on the ground, looking up at the stars, was Dumbledore. He motioned for Harry to sit down without looking at him. "It's nice to be able to gaze at the stars, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, remembering how last year the sky had been completely blocked out by dark clouds.  
  
"Did you ever get to go Trick-or-Treating, Harry?" Harry shook his head. The Dursleys never allowed it. "The muggles seem to enjoy it. Some of them do at least." Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry for a moment. "Some muggles celebrate Halloween in even more magical ways than we do," he stated as though providing Harry with a new idea, which it was to Harry. "Magic is everywhere, Harry. Even some nonmagical people have magic in them. We only call them all muggles because they do not possess the same powers we do." Dumbledore looked at Harry intently. "It is this magic that will help you."  
  
"Help me how?" Harry asked.  
  
"You will have to find out for yourself. Tomorrow you will meet a very special person. Just remember, she is still a muggle and must not know of our world. Understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Why am I meeting her?"  
  
"So you can learn about her magic." 


	7. Ella Harrison

Harry Potter and the Stone Wand  
Chapter 7  
"Ella Harrison"  
  
Harry walked towards Hogsmeade dressed in his muggle clothes carrying with him nothing but directions Dumbledore had written down for him. "It will take you more than twenty minutes to get there. Think of it as training for Quidditch," Dumbledore had said with a smile.  
  
'There's no walking in Quidditch,' Harry thought to himself. But he was extremely curious to find out why Dumbledore found this muggle to be so special. How is she supposed to help Harry? And help him do what? He decided it was not to defeat Voldemort. Muggles are useless in that area. Perhaps this muggle was an expert at getting information from an enemy. Dumbledore had said she would teach Harry magic. He never saw a muggle do anything remotely magical, but then again, he lived with the Dursleys.  
  
He walked through Hogsmeade, past a village of wizards' houses, over a clearing, and into a village that appeared to be mostly muggle. It was not difficult at all to find the house he was looking for. Dumbledore had described it to him. He stood on the stoop of a split level, three-story house. It looked very dignified, but Harry felt like the inside would be different.  
  
He used the knocker, which looked like a tiny golden horseshoe. The door opened slightly, and Harry saw the top half of a girl's head peek around it. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
Harry went over in his head what he had discussed with Dumbledore. He was not to mention anyone from Hogwarts or anything about the wizarding world. "I was referred to you by a friend," he said, not knowing what he meant by it exactly.  
  
Her eyes lit up, and she swung the door open. The girl was his height, had medium length mahogany-colored hair, and had a huge smile on her face. "Come on in!" she exclaimed.   
  
"You're American," Harry said, not meaning to aloud.  
  
"Canadian, actually. My grandmother is English though. She went to college in America. Would you like a drink?" she asked, heading into the kitchen. Harry followed her hesitantly. "Soda?"  
  
"Okay." She was making him feel slightly uncomfortable even though she was very friendly.  
  
She sat down at the table and set a bottle in front of Harry. "My name is Ella Harrison," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"So what can I do for you today, Harry Potter?" she asked, not holding back her excitement very well.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Your reason for the visit. What is it that you want me to help you with?"  
  
Harry searched is brain frantically. Dumbledore had not prepared him for this question. "Well...I...uhm...."  
  
"Are you here for money? Because I don't do that. That's a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. If you want money, get it the old-fashioned way." Ella started shaking her head. "Nowadays people just don't want to work. They want everything to just fall into their lap." She let out a sigh.  
  
"No, I don't need money. I--"  
  
"It's love. Isn't it? Well, that is completely against my ethics. If she doesn't love you, get over it. Ever try putting in a little effort?"  
  
"Um...actually, that's not it at all."  
  
Ella suddenly became serious. "Then what is it that you need my help for?"  
  
Dumbledore said she could help, but he did not say how. Perhaps if she knew his problem, she could determine how. Harry decided there was no harm in telling her as long as he did not mention anything remotely magical. "A few of my friends, um, recently got in to some bad things."  
  
"Drugs?" Ella asked, sympathetically.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly. They sort of," Harry tried to put it in Muggle terms, "joined a gang, but one of them, she joined against her own will, but I need to bring them all back to their senses somehow."  
  
Ella had a sort of horrified look on her face. "How did your one friend join against her own will?"  
  
"I guess she is sort of brainwashed. Well, in a sense they are all brainwashed. I guess hers is more like she is hypnotized." Harry was suddenly impressed at how he was leaving out all the magic but getting his point across.  
  
"I see. Does this gang do magick?"  
  
Harry was stunned by the question. The he realized she meant her idea of magic. "I suppose so..." He had a questioning look on his face.  
  
She let out a sound of frustration. "I hate it when people give witches a bad name." Harry's eyes sprung wide open, but he did not say anything. "Magick is not supposed to be used that way. One of the rules: you never, ever interfere with someone's free will."  
  
Harry thought about the Imperius Curse. Perhaps a Jade Heart is like a longer lasting Imperius Curse.  
  
After a bit of silence, Ella said, "You're here for a protection spell then. That's good. It's my specialty." 


End file.
